shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:13th madman/the Third Warlord Election of this Wiki!
Shichibukai.jpg|'We are the top dogs' 137691.jpg|'No fighting amongst us or we will perish' Tumblr l3vj9fp2Yo1qcq0n0o1 500.jpg|'When the Marines fail, we wont' Five of the Shichibukai in a meeting Wallpaper k2x1k.jpg|'Give us something to do' 7meeting51.PNG|'Dont expect us to show up' Shichibukai by Aetaluta.png|'We're ready for battle at a moments notice' Ok folks, it's about time we had another Warlord election. and just like last time We've changed the nominations again! This time, awards are for Best Hero Creator (or protagonist, or good guy, or whichever. just whoever you think makes awesome characters) nominations: FoolishMortalFOOL IIII Undeadhero Wyvern 0m3g4 I I ''' '''HighestBounty123 Ricizubi Ferno I GZero I Best Villain Creator (Marines, bounty hunters, mass murderors. Anyone who's creations scare you? (but Still Awesome...)) Kazekage IIIIIII Jakyou Wyvern I Best Pirate crew creator (somebody who's got all the details in for their crew? or makes all the characters work together well. Go by quality of the group rather than overall power...) Kai Wyvern II I Zoro I I Kai De Avalon 1NF3RNO III FMF Best Organisation creator (we expanded it so you can include marine factions or bounty hunting groups too!) 13th madman I I I I I Jet'ika I Zoro I I Ferno Best Fighting Style creator (Exactly that, the guys who came up with an awesome way of fighting!) Kai De Avalon I I I I Wyvern I I I 1NF3RNO I Marcus Junior Best Devil Fruit creator(The guys who's fruit are uniquely original!) 13th Madman I I I I theGRAINGERzone Senshi I I I FMF KazeKage Carabe I Best Weapon Creator (the guy who made some seriously interesting hardware....) HighestBounty123 I I I 1NF3RNO I I I I KazeKage Wyvern FMF IT. IS. Decided. The votes are in Best Hero Creator: FMF!! by two votes won over Wyvern Best Villain Creator: Kazekage!! This one was over from day one. Ironicly the only person who even came close to matching our resident pink-coated Scratchman was the ultimate good guy, Wyv (though angry Wyv is pretty scary so..) Best Pirate Crew Creator: EH?! You guys are hopeless. This is a Dead Heat between Heaven and Hell... WYVERN AND FERNO TIE! Best Organisation Creator: 13th Madman!! turns out yours truly was running a ruthless mercanery crime syndicate! guess that's Disorder for you! Best Fighting Style Creator: KAI!! The Force of Order packs a pretty mean punch it seems! Runner up goes to wyvern, for being just one vote behind! Best Devil Fruit Creator: 13th Madmaaaaa---- Wha? Ok folks, this is a truly Disorderely Situation. In a one-of freak coincidence that has never happened in all of SOF history somebody Vissibly Won Two entries at the same time? now what? Update!: After discussing this with the other guys, we decided in such a case as this the win is passed on, ensuring there are allways Seven. Therefore Best Devil Fruit Creator: Roronoa Senshi! and I think we all agree she earned that. The Henok Henko no Mi really is Awesome! Best Weapon Creator: FERNO! I bet he was worried there. But it seems he's won for the third time in a row. And this time actually got a prize suitable for the Mihawk Persona! These Are your Warlords! now to choose who's who... Category:Blog posts Category:Ship of Fools Fanon Category:One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki Category:13th Madman Category:elections